


Interlude

by madders



Series: Out Of Gas AU [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from "Return" and "Wait"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Jayne was warm, snuggled up in Mal's bunk, and he barely stirred as Mal climbed down and locked the hatch behind him. They were so comfy-like with each other now, that they were both able to tell when the other was near. If it had been anyone else coming in, Jayne woulda woke right up. As it was he barely lifted his head from the pillow at the sounds of Mal undressing, and didn't stir until he felt the warm body sliding in next to him.

"You 'wake?" Mal whispered softly into his neck.

"Mmmhmmm" Jayne replied with half a grunt.

He felt Mal smile into his skin as he began to kiss and nibble at that spot on his body where his neck met his shoulder. He shuddered in response, Mal knew full well that it was the one place on his body sure to wake him right up... all of him.

He groaned and rolled onto his back, reaching up to pull Mal closer even as Mal slid a leg over his and reached a hand down to his ji ba. Jayne hauled Mal to lay on his chest and slid a hand round the back of his neck, forcing his lips close enough to reach.

Mal sighed into the kiss and let Jayne dominate his mouth, happy for once to let Jayne do all the work. It didn't often happen like that- him giving up control so easy, but today had been 'specally tiresome for him, and he wanted nothing more than to think 'bout nuthin' - which was exactly what Jayne had in mind.

Mal let his body go loose, draping hisself across Jayne and running gentle hands down his sides, smiling a little as he felt Jayne grunt in response. It'd been one of his favorite finds when he discovered how ticklesome Jayne was, and how much he hated it.

Jayne let him be for a few moments before he had enough and lifted Mal clean off of him. A quick twist and roll, and their positions was reversed, Mal on his back with his hands trapped beneath hisself, Jayne's weight stopping him from getting them free. That plus the fact that Mal didn't want to.

They both knew that there weren't no power in the 'verse coulda made Mal do anything he didn't want to with Jayne, cos weren't neither of them about to make that happen. It'd been a long time coming, that kinda trust, but Jayne'd won it 'n he weren't 'bout to lose it neither.

Instead he carried on with his assault on Mal's body. Kissin' and lickin' him all over till he was squirming 'neath him like his nerves were on fire.

'Twas only then that Jayne let up, sliding down and taking Mal down his throat all in one go. He knew just what Mal's response would be, and had his hands on Mal's hips, ready to stop him bucking up too hard and choking him. Mal gasped loudly and arched like Jayne knew he would, his hands coming out from underneath him and reaching to grab at Jayne's head, his shoulders, anything to ground hisself 'fore he blew clean apart. Jayne let him, working harder to get him off, moaning and swallowing round Mal's dick just how he liked to make him lose control and shudder as he emptied hisself down Jayne's throat.

Jayne swallowed around him, making him shake all the more, before pulling his mouth off and pressing a wet kiss on the soft patch of sweaty skin just above Mal's navel. Mal shuddered again as he felt Jayne's tongue flicker out and lick him, knowing that spot had the same effect on him as licking Jayne's neck had done.

Jayne rose up and slid hisself up Mal's body, drawing Mal's legs up and back as he did so, his cock sliding into position just right. Mal arched his back and groaned as Jayne pushed into him, gliding in on just his own juices and sweat. Jayne groaned at the burn and Mal hissed in pain, even as he dug his heels into Jayne's back to pull him in more.

He let his head drop onto Mal's shoulder, panting harshly as they both adjusted, all too much iffin he wanted to make it last longer than 10 seconds. Mal let him be, pliable beneath him, arms loosely holding him close. Jayne felt Mal turn his head and kiss his ear, with just a hint of tongue, and he knew it was alright to move. With a quick bite to Mal's shoulder he moved, easing back slowly before pushing back in hard and fast, aiming for Mal's happy spot.

Mal made a sound half between a moan and a growl as he hit it, his body going rigid and them limp. Jayne threw a smile down at Mal, 'though it came out as more of a grimace 'cos of the effort he was pounding into Mal with. He lived to get Mal to make that sound again and again.

He reached down and grabbed Mal by his forearms, using all his strength to pull Mal upright and onto his lap, forcing him down further onto his cock. Mal jerked in his grip and made the noise again, writhing anew as he felt every part of Jayne's cock in him.

That was it for Jayne, and he jerked up in a series of short, sharp thrusts, pounding Mal's prostate and making him tighten on him even more around him. With a low growl of his own he filled Mal up, coating his insides with his spendings before flopping back down on the bed, narrowly managing not to squash Mal. Mal winced and moaned as Jayne came loose, his own cock laying spent, the evidence of his coming all over both their stomachs.

It took a few minutes for their breathing to come back, and then Mal reached down and snagged Jayne's t-shirt, using it to wipe them both down before tossing it over his shoulder and back onto the floor.

He rolled over onto Jayne, settling his head on his chest and throwing a leg across Jayne's settling in to sleep.

Jayne felt a soft brush of lips on his pecs and smiled, drifting off to sleep hisself.


End file.
